Large scale computer systems, for example, large, multi-processor computer systems, typically use multiple power supplies. These power supplies convert AC power to DC power at voltages useable by the computer system. A power supply module is typically loaded into the chassis of the computer system. The connections are made when the module is seated into the chassis. Prior Art power supplies are typically pushed into position by using the front bezel or the handle. Problems occur if the module is pushed too far into the chassis, for example the module may jam or overshoot. Overshooting is when the module has been placed past its range of position, and the module may become stuck in that position. If the handle is being used once the module becomes stuck, the joint of the handle may break.